Akashi, Children, and Disaster
by atsuki aichann
Summary: Tujuh hari pahit Akashi bersama tiga setan kecil buah hatinya. AkaFuri


Akashi Seijuuro menatap nanar keadaan rumahnya.

Anaknya yang pertama, Akashi Seiji, sedang berbaring di sofa ruang tengah dengan sebuah komik di tangan.

Putra keduanya, Akashi Kaoru, duduk di meja makan sambil membaca novel yang tebal.

Putri bungsunya, Akashi Seira, sedang menangis di bawah meja makan.

Kalau bisa, Akashi ingin mati saja.

* * *

**Tittle : Akashi, Children, and Disaster**

**Kuroko no Basuke Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Akashi, Children, and Disaster Atsuki Aichann**

**Warning : a bit OOC, typo(s), light shounen-ai, M-preg, gaje to the EXTREME! /inibukankhr**

**Enjoy reading minna! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**DAY ONE**

Hari itu, hari minggu yang cerah. Sang pemimpin Akashi corporation terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Hari liburnya yang berharga seharusnya diawali dengan ciuman mesra dari sang istri.

Tapi sekarang yang didapat sang pria merah itu adalah sebuah guling yang ada di pelukannya.

Mengumpat dalam hati, Akashi bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Ia tak menemukan sesosok berambut cokelat yang membuat hidupnya berwarna.

Seolah menjawab kebingungan Akashi, ponselnya yang terletak di meja samping berbunyi. Dengan cepat Akashi mengambil ponselnya dan melihat sebuah pesan masuk.

.

.

_From : Kouki_

_Subject : Liburan_

_Sei-kun, aku minta maaf atas kepergianku yang mendadak. Aku akan mengadakan acara menginap bersama para alumni Seirin dan baru akan kembali minggu depan. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Tolong jaga Seiji, Kaoru, dan Seira. Jangan lupa juga untuk mengantar dan menjemput mereka sekolah._

_PS : aku akan membawakan oleh-oleh untuk kalian, tenang saja_

_._

_._

Siku-siku kekesalan muncul di dahi Akashi. Dengan langkah gontai ia keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah.

Jika biasanya ia akan disambut oleh bau masakan yang lezat dan senyuman hangat sang istri, kini ia dihidangkan dengan suasana rumah yang sangat berantakan dan bau gosong yang sangat menyengat.

Dengan cepat kepala keluarga Akashi itu berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati anak bungsunya sedang melompat-lompat mencoba menggapai benda yang berada di luar jangkauannya.

Dan keadaan dapurnya tak lebih baik dari ruang tengahnya. Dengan sabar Akashi menghampiri putrinya.

"Seira, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Akashi yang sekuat tenaga untuk menahan nada kekesalan dalam suaranya

Sang bocah berambut cokelat sebahu itu menoleh dan wajah cantiknya yang tertutup noda hitam terlihat terkejut. "O-otou-san! A-aku hanya sedang mencoba membuat sarapan untuk kita semua" jawabnya takut

Mendengar itu, mau tak mau wajah Akashi melembut. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau mandi saja dan bersihkan tubuhmu" ucap Akashi sambil mengusap lembut kepala putrinya

Mendengar itu, mata merah Seira berkaca-kaca. Dengan punggung tanganya ia mengusap mata dan mengangguk. Langkah kecilnya membawanya sampai ke ruang tengah.

Tak mendengar bunyi kamar mandi dibuka, Akashi memutuskan untuk menunggu lebih lama. Kemana putrinya? Padahal ia sudah menyuruhnya pergi mandi. Dan sebuah isak tangis menjadi jawaban untuk Akashi.

Menghela napas, Akashi berjalan ke ruang tengah dan menemukan Seira sedang berjongkok di bawah meja mekan sambil menangis.

"Seiji, hibur adikmu" ucap sang ayah pada seorang bocah berambut merah yang sedang berbaring di sofa depan TV

"Kaoru saja" balas anak yang dipanggil Seiji itu. Matanya tetap fokus dengan komik di tangannya

Siku-siku kekesalan muncul di dahi Akashi. "Kaoru, kau mendengarnya"

"Aku sedang sibuk" jawab Kaoru tanpa melirik sang ayah

Kali ini tidak hanya siku-siku kekesalan yang muncul di dahi Akashi, aura gelap mulai menguar dari tubuh sang mantan kapten Rakuzan. "Seiji, Kaoru, bukankah kalian tahu kalau otou-san tidak suka dibantah?"

Menelan ludah, dua anak yang dipanggil Akashi mengangguk pelan.

"Seiji, rapikan ruangan ini. Kaoru, hibur Seira dan buat dia mandi"

Sang putra sulung, Seiji, segera bangkit dari singgasananya dan menjalankan tugas yang diberikan sang ayah. Kaoru, tak jauh berbeda dengan kakaknya, segera menghampiri Seira dan membisikkan kata-kata lembut ke sang adik.

Akashi menghela napas lega. Ia hanya perlu untuk menangani dapurnya yang bak kapal pecah itu.

Manik dwi warna itu menatap nanar dapurnya. Lima menit berlalu dan sosok dengan tinggi 175 cm itu masih berdiri di pintu dapur. Tampaknya sang emperor terhormatpun menjadi tak berdaya jika dihadapkan dengan tugas rumah.

Dengan segala pertimbangan, akhirnya Akashi memutuskan untuk membereskan dapur sebagai langkah pertamanya.

15 menit perjuangan sang pahlawan merah berakhir. Akashi menatap puas dapur yang terlihat lebih rapi dari sebelumnya. Belum sempat ia menikmati kemenangannya, Akashi sudah dibingungkan dengan langkah kedua.

Lampu imajiner menyala di atas kepala Akashi. Lelaki merah itu mendapat ilham saat ia mengingat judul buku yang pernah dibacanya, '_No Rice No Life_'. Dengan semangat ia menghampiri alat (yang diyakininya) tempat penyimpanan nasi.

Lampu 5 watt yang ada di kepala Akashi menggelap saat ia tidak menemukan nasi di tempat penyimpanan nasi. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Akashi mengambil beras dan merebusnya, berharap itu adalah cara yang benar untuk membuat nasi.

Sementara kompor menyala merebus beras, Akashi mengalihkan perhatian ke _cool case _atau bahasa gaulnya kulkas. _Emperor eye_ miliknya aktif secara otomatis untuk menganalisa setiap kandungan gizi dalam bahan yang ada di kulkas.

Sepertinya kepala keluarga Akashi itu labil untuk memutuskan apa yang harus dimasak, maka dari itu ia merebus semua ikan yang ada dan mencuci semua buah-buahan.

Setelah menunggu lama, lauk dan buah buatan sang pria merah itu akhirnnya selesai. Dengan senyum puas ia menata masakan buatannya di piring. Belum habis rasa puasnya, kedua manik beda warna itu membelalak kaget. Nasi yang harusnya mengeluarkan bau harum dan berwarna putih bersih itu berbanding terbalik dengan bayangan Akashi. Nasi hitam legam tak lupa dengan bau khas masakan gosong. Menghiraukan nasi gagal itu, Akashi membawa masakannya ke meja makan.

"Seiji, Kaoru, Seira, saatnya makan."

Mendengar panggilan sang ayah, ketiga anak itu terburu-buru meninggalkan kegiatan mereka dan berjalan menuju asal suara.

Wajah malas Seiji berubah menjadi pucat pasi saat menghampiri meja makan. Bahkan wajah Kaoru yang biasanya tak menunjukkan tanda ekspresi saat itu mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang sangat kentara.

"Otou-san, apa itu?" Seira, bocah berumur 6 tahun itu memiringkan kepalanya heran.

Kalau Akashi tak sadar siapa yang melemparkan pertanyaan polos itu, bisa-bisa sang gunting sakti sudah keluar dari tempat peristirahatannya.

Maka dari itu, dengan senyum yang dipaksakan—dan malah membuat efek menakutkan, Akashi berucap perlahan. "Tentu saja sarapan kita Seira."

Seiji dan Kaoru bersumpah kalau mereka melihat bayang-bayang iblis di belakang sang ayah.

"Tapi itu kelihatan tidak enak." Tunjuk Seira lagi sambil memasang ekspresi masam.

"Kita makan itu. Sekarang."

Ingin sekali rasanya Seiji untuk menyeret adik perempuan tersayangnya itu untuk keluar dari rumah sekarang juga.

"Ayo Seira, aku suapi." Kaoru memberi inisiatif agar Seira tak terkena lemparan benda tajam mematikan.

Seira mengangguk semangat dan segera duduk manis. Jarang sekali kakaknya yang cuek itu mau memanjakannya.

Beruntung Kaoru mewarisi 20% otak jenius sang emperor. Ia tak semata-mata percaya kalau yang di hadapannya itu bisa disebut makanan. Dengan tatapan yang tak terlalu kentara, dua manik cokelat itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik ayahnya, mencoba memastikan kalau 'makanan' itu aman.

Seiji, walaupun tak securiga adiknya, ia masih paham benar dengan situasi yang sedang dialaminya. Dengan wajah was was ia menunggu ayahnya untuk makan terlebih dahulu.

Akashi yang sempat tebar senyum dulu pada anak bungsunya, segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada makanan di hadapannya dan menyuapkan sesuap ke mulutnya.

Hampir saja Seiji akan menelepon ambulans.

Bagaimana tidak, ayahnya terjatuh dengan mengenaskan dari kursi sesaat setelah memakan masakan buatannya sendiri.

Tak lama setelah menggelepar-gelepar di lantai, Akashi berdiri dan merapikan bajunya seolah tak ada kejadian apa-apa.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita makan di luar."

Dengan itu, keluarga Akashi menghabiskan hari minggu mereka di luar.

(saat pulang, Akashi hampir mati di tempat karena menemukan ruang tengahnya tak berubah sedikitpun dari keadaan tadi pagi.)

* * *

**DAY TWO**

Hari senin yang membahagiakan itu diawali keluarga sang emperor dengan kegaduhan di dapur.

Akashi, rambut berantakan, kemeja kusut dan dasi yang tak jelas ikatannya, sedang berkutat di kompor yang di atasnya ada sebuah panci berisi sebuah telur dengan tangan kiri yang setia menggosok giginya.

Hanya setelah bertemu Furihata Kouki seorang Akashi Seijuurou bisa sekacau itu.

Di meja makan, tiga orang anak sudah duduk manis dengan seragam yang rapi jali.

"Otou-san, sekarang sudah jam 8." Ucap Seiji sambil terus bermain dengan rambut Seira.

Sesaat setelah kalimat itu muncul, 3 buah piring melesat dengan cepat di atas meja. Akashi kembali naik ke kamarnya untuk merapikan diri. "Kalian sarapan saja duluan!" pesannya.

3 anak yang ditinggali pesan itu menatap piring mereka dengan datar. Sebuah telur—atau arang?—tersedia dengan manis, tanpa roti dan selada.

"Seiji, sebaiknya kita apakan ini?" tanya Kaoru pada kakaknya.

"Kita buang saja. Otou-san akan mengamuk jika kita tak memakan makanan buatannya." Usul Seiji dan membuang sarapannya beserta milik adik-adiknya. "Kaoru, nanti belikan roti untuk Seira." Jelasnya lagi dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kaoru.

Tak lama, Akashi turun dengan penampilan yang sudah lumayan rapi. Dengan kecepatan penuh ia berjalan menuju mobil. Tak ingin terlambat, ketiga anak Akashi itu mengikuti ayah mereka.

.

.

Akashi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa ruang tengah. Dasinya yang serasa mencekik leher dilonggarkannya sedikit. Paling tidak ia bisa beristirahat sejenak. Sayang, pemandangan ruang tengah yang berantakan tak membuatnya rileks.

Akashi memutuskan untuk mandi dan kembali bersantai. Dihiraukannya kapal pecah yang mendadak pindah ke rumahnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang saat menonton acara televisi yang membosankan.

Akashi melirik jam dinding yang ada. Jam enam sore. Jarang-jarang ia bisa pulang cepat seperti itu. Sebuah senyum lelah terukir di wajahnya.

5 menit, Akashi mengambil teh jepang kesukaannya.

15 menit, Akashi membuka buku kerjanya.

30 menit, Akashi ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa menghiraukan betapa kampungannya bajunya sekarang, Akashi melesat menuju mobilnya dan menyetir dengan gila-gilaan.

Setelah sampai di sebuah bangunan besar yang nampak kokoh namun menyeramkan dikarenakan efek mentari, Akashi turun dari mobilnya dan mulai berlari mengelilingi gedung itu.

"Seiji! Kaoru! Seiraaaa!"

Ternyata Akashi kelupaan menjemput anak-anaknya pulang sekolah.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Akashi mendapatkan balasannya. Seira yang menangis tak kunjung berhenti serta sms ancaman dari sang istri tercinta. Isinya adalah pencabutan haknya untuk menjamah brunette kesayangannya selama seminggu.

Tidak, Furihata bukan seperti Akashi yang dapat mengetahui kejadian yang berlangsung nun jauh dari lokasinya berada. Furihata hanya mendapat sebuah pesan ke ponselnya bahwa Akashi telah melupakan anak-anaknya.

(Percayalah, Seiji dan Kaoru bukan orang pemaaf yang mau membiarkan Akashi yang telah membuat mereka sakit telinga karena harus mendengar tangisan sang adik selama berjam-jam.)

* * *

**DAY THREE**

Akashi yang hari itu bangun subuh dan telah mandi dengan segar, tak mendapati sehelai pakaian pun di lemarinya.

Dengan panik ia berlari menuju tempat mencuci baju dan menemukan gundukan pakaian kotor berada di atas mesin cuci.

Akashi menggebrak setiap kamar anaknya dan mengecek setiap lemari pakaian mereka bak seorang satpol pp yang merazia warga taman lawang.

Bukannya menemukan pakaian bersih, ia malah mendapat bentakkan dari Seiji, lemparan buku tebal dari Kaoru serta tangisan keras dari Seira.

Akhirnya Akashi berjalan lemas menuju mesin cuci dan mulai memasukkan pakaian kotor itu satu per satu. Setelah selesai, Akashi menatap kosong mesin di hadapannya. Dengan menekan beberapa tombol, mesin itu bekerja.

Akashi memutuskan untuk membuat teh untuk dirinya sendiri sembari menunggu pencucian selesai. Senyumnya sumringah setelah menunggu 20 menit.

Akashi mengeluarkan semua pakaian itu dan mulai mengeceknya. Tak ada noda-noda yang berarti. Akashi tersenyum puas atas hasil kerja kerasnya. Tapi senyum itu runtuh saat ia tak sengaja mendekatkan bajunya ke hidungnya. Baju-baju itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya, bau keringat. Warnanya pun tidak bersih seperti seharusnya.

Dengan kesal ia kembali memasukkan baju-baju itu. Tak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama, Akashi berdiam sejenak dan mulai memikirkan sesuatu untuk membuat bajunya bersih. Sebuah lampu neon berdiri di atas kepala Akashi saat ia melihat sebuah sabun batangan. Dengan beringas ia membuka sabun itu dan melemparkannya ke dalam mesin cuci. Merasa kuran, ia menambahkan satu lagi sabun batangan. Tak habis akalnya, ia juga menumpahkan satu botol bayklin.

Setelah kembali menunggu 20 menit, semua pakaiannya hancur. Semuanya berubah menjadi putih dengan bau yang absurd.

Hari itu, dengan terpaksa Akashi ijin bekerja dan anak-anaknya mengirimkan surat sakit ke sekolah mereka.

* * *

**DAY FOUR**

Tak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, aktivitas pagi hingga siang keluarga Akashi berjalan lancar.

Tapi sayangnya, ketiga bocah unyu anak Akashi itu terpaksa harus tinggal seorang diri di rumah sampai malam dikarenakan sang ayah ada pekerjaan malam.

"Kaoru, bagaimana kalau kita main game?" tawar Seiji pada saudaranya yang sedang asyik membaca buku di sampingnya.

"Tidak."

"Sekali saja?"

"Aku sedang belajar, Seiji **nii-sama**. Sebaiknya kau juga belajar dan tidak malas-malasan seperti itu."

Seiji bergidik saat adiknya memanggil dirinya 'nii-sama'. Itu artinya Kaoru sedang dalam mood yang buruk dan tidak ingin diganggu.

Tak mendapat jawaban memuaskan dari sang _otouto_ tercinta, Seiji beralih pada Seira yang sedang duduk di karpet dengan 2 buah boneka bersamanya.

"Seira, ingin bermain?"

"Main apa Seiji-nii?"

"Bagaimana kalau game?"

"Ayo bermain boneka!"

Seiji facepalm. Dengan kasar ia merebut bonek milik adiknya dan melemparnya jauh-jauh. Melihat boneka kesayangannya menghilang dari genggamannya, Seira menangis keras.

Seiji yang melihat itu menyeringai dan berlari menuju kamarnya, mengunci diri.

Kaoru ingin sekali mencekik kakaknya itu. Dengan kesabaran yang patut diacungi jempol, ia berjalan mendekati Seira dan mulai mengelus kepanya perlahan sambil membisikkan kata-kata penenang.

Setelah Seira tenang, Kaoru berjalan menuju kamar kakaknya. Dengan senyum iblis ia mengetuk pintu itu perlahan.

Tak ada jawaban. Tapi Kaoru dapat mendengar sebuah kikikan kecil dari dalam kamar itu. Dengan tenaga super ia menancapkan sebuah gunting ke pintu itu. Dan strategi yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh penerus iblis itu berhasil. Seiji keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan wajah pucat.

Kaoru mengambil kunci kamar itu, menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Senyum menyeramkan terlihat di wajahnya. "Malam ini jangan berharap kau bisa tidur di kamar."

Jam 11 malam, Akashi yang sudah pulang terheran-heran saat mendapati anak tertuanya tidur di sofa dengan wajah mengerut seperti sedang ketakutan.

* * *

**DAY FIVE**

Hari Jumat, Akashi memutuskan untuk ijin bekeja. Ia ingin melepas penat setelah stress mengurus 3 setan kecil.

Di saat anak-anaknya bersekolah, ia dengan asyik berlenggang di mall seorang diri mengelilingi setiap toko yang ada. Lebih tepatnya, toko pakaian wanita.

Sebelum terjadi kesalah pahaman dan terjadi kekerasan fisik yang menimpa orang yang menulis ini, mari kita perjelas.

Akashi sedang ingin membelikan Kouki tercintanya pakaian wanita. Sebenarnya, Akashi mempunyai sebuah fetish tersembunyi.

Ia sangat suka melihat istri tercintanya mengenakan pakaian perempuan dengan wajah memerah karena malu-malu.

Maka dari itu, ia memborong baju-baju yang ditawarkan sang penjaga toko.

(Percayalah kalau 70% baju yang dibelinya adalah baju-baju yang minim dan ketat.)

* * *

**DAY SIX**

Akashi menangis bahagia. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bersama iblis-iblis hasil darah dagingnya sendiri dan besok ia bisa meluapkan semua nafsunya yang sudah tertahan.

Tapi nyatanya, dewi fortuna tidak berpihak pada Akashi.

Seharian kedua anak lelakinya bertengkar. Dan kalian tahu, bertengkarnya dua orang Akashi bukanlah hal yang baik sejak jaman nenek moyang mereka.

Baku hantam adalah hal biasa dan menurut mereka (Seiji dan Kaoru) hanya berandalan yang akan menghajar satu sama lain.

Maka dari itu, perang senjata tajam dimulai.

Seiji dengan dua pisau dapur di kedua tangan, berdiri dengan mata tajam mengamati sang adik. Kaoru, sebuah cutter yang besarnya melebihi kewajaran setia menemaninya bertarung. Manik cokelat bertemu dengan manik heterochrome. Seira yang biasanya menangis jika ada suatu masalah mengenai keluarganya, kini menonton dengan tenang pertengkaran kedua kakanya.

Darah seorang Akashi benar-benar mengalir di ketiganya.

Akashi yang tahu kalau kedua putranya bertengkar hanya menatap bosan. Sebenarnya itu adalah ritual rutin saat Furihata tidak ada di rumah. Akashi menduga kalau mereka tak berani bertengkar ketika ada sang ibu.

Akashi Kaoru, dikarenakan sebagian sifat sadis sang ayah menurun padanya, ia dengan agresif mengacungkan cutter-nya pada sang kakak.

Seiji—yang sebenarnya lebih 'normal'—hanya terus menghindari serangan Kaoru sambil sesekali mengarahkan pisaunya mendekati sang adik.

Beruntung bagi keluarga Akashi, salah satu anak mereka adalah seorang malaikat. Seira, dengan segela kebaikan (dan sifat penakut serta cengeng) yang diturunkan sang ibu, berusaha untuk melerai Seiji dan Kaoru. Tapi saat melihat kilatan mata kedua kakaknya, Seira kembali duduk manis dan menyoraki kakaknya.

Gawat, satu-satunya orang waras di rumah itu mulai terkontaminasi pikiran tipikal Akashi.

Akashi—dengan segala dugaannya—membiarkan kedua anaknya berkelahi. _'Toh nanti mereka juga akan lelah'_ pikirnya.

Dan benar saja, kedua putranya berakhir terkapar di rumah. Tapi sayang, beberapa perabotan rumah ada yang tak selamat dari perang dunia ketiga itu.

Melihat sofa dan alat-alat lain yang rusak, Akashi sama sekali tak memusingkan hal itu. Ia malah akan membelikan perabotan baru.

(Sebenarnya itu karena Akashi juga pernah merusak perabotan rumah dengan gunting nyasarnya.)

* * *

**LAST DAY**

Furihata yang datang pada jam 4 pagi itu mengalami syok berat saat membuka pintu rumahnya.

Ruang tengah yang berantakan, perabotan hancur, seluruh pakaian keluarganya berubah menjadi putih disertai dengan bau aneh, dan benda-benda aneh yang sepertinya makanan berhamburan di tong sampah.

Kemarahan Furihata semakin menjadi saat ia sama sekali tak menemukan pakaian normal di lemarinya. Semuanya digantikan dengan dress-dress berenda serta pakaian ehemseksiehem.

Sesosok malaikat yang sudah lama tinggal dengan raja iblis, jika sedang mengamuk, bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding raja iblis itu sendiri.

Maka seharian itu, ayah beserta tiga anak itu mengadakan kerja bakti dadakan di rumah mereka sendiri. Tak lupa mereka harus menyiapkan mental untuk menerima hukuman sebenarnya dari sang malaikat blasteran iblis.

* * *

**hai hai bertemu lagi dengan saya.**

**awalnya ini cuma iseng-iseng ngelanjutin project lama sambil nungguin si emak, tapi ujung-ujungnya saya heran sendiri kenapa jadi panjang. ya akhirnya saya buat aja endingnya.**

**perhatian, ini bukanlah sebuah fanfic pelampiasan, hanya sebuah fanfic iseng pembunuh waktu bosan.**

**the last, review please?**


End file.
